1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer ceramic electronic component, for example, a multilayer ceramic capacitor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, mobile electronic devices have been reduced in size. A mobile electronic device is equipped with multiple multilayer ceramic electronic components. In accordance with size reduction of mobile electronic devices, size reduction is also demanded for multilayer ceramic electronic components. Further, for a multilayer ceramic electronic component including outer electrodes formed on both end surfaces of a multilayer body including inner electrodes, in order to mount the multilayer ceramic electronic component on a wiring pattern of a circuit board, it is necessary to form, between the outer electrode and the wiring pattern, a solder fillet that spreads like the foot of a mountain. Thus, it is necessary to form the wiring pattern of the circuit board such that the size thereof is increased by an amount for the solder fillet from the end surface of the multilayer ceramic electronic component, so that a space to mount the multilayer ceramic electronic component becomes large. However, in accordance with size reduction of mobile electronic devices, in addition to size reduction of multilayer ceramic electronic components, the intervals between components mounted on a circuit board are required to be decreased to make a space to mount the components small.
Thus, there is a multilayer ceramic electronic component 1 in which, as shown in FIG. 8, inner electrodes 2 are formed to be perpendicular to a mounting surface to a circuit board and are extended to outer electrodes 3 formed on the mounting surface. It is possible to mount such a multilayer ceramic electronic component 1 on a wiring pattern of a circuit board by the outer electrode 3 formed on one mounting surface. Thus, a solder fillet that spreads from an end portion to an outer side portion of the multilayer ceramic electronic component is not necessary, and it is possible to make a space to mount the multilayer ceramic electronic component 1 small (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-289837).
However, with the multilayer ceramic electronic component including a shape as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-289837, for example, due to stress generated when solder is wetted and solidified in mounting the multilayer ceramic electronic component, it is not possible to sufficiently reduce or prevent tilt of the multilayer ceramic electronic component, and the multilayer ceramic electronic component is tilted after being mounted, resulting in a problem with appearance or a problem of a decrease in fixing strength in a certain direction.